fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Turdaewen
Yes Yes, thanks for fixing that little part. I still like how you were able to write your own profile in 3rd person; like it's a wikipedia article or whatnot. :-! Tommy-Vercetti 18:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Thanx! Actually I kinda copied that from other user profiles in wiki and other wikia pages... Just seemed fitting, for a wikia contributor. XD Turdaewen 18:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I could never even hope to do that, because I don't see myself like that. I guess any user can make their profile whatever they want, since they aren't technical wikipedia articles on someone. Maybe it's because I don't really like talking about myself in general, so I tend to keep to my interests moreso than anything else. Tommy-Vercetti 18:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) A quick question Hey, I don't want to keep spamming up your talk page, but I couldn't help but notice your avatar is perfectly in the space. I've asked this before, but how do you do that? Everything I tried, resizing, new pictures, the works, always leaves me with a white bar on one of the corresponding sides. It's so annoying. Some people have the same problems as me, but yet others seem to make it work. I'd like to know. Hey, as a fellow writer myself too, if you ever wanted to talk more about it, like, I'm really curious about you do write and all that, is there anywhere else I could contact you? Like I said, don't really want to keep posting on here and taking up your entire page.Tommy-Vercetti 20:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Have you tried changing the dimensions of the of your avatar? Just looking at Turdaewen's it looks like a portrait picture that was made square by adding the red bars on either side. Your picture is probably a bit taller than it is wide, and that's where the bar comes from (the same thing happens to me). You could try putting on some borders to make it as wide as it is high, or try cutting off a bit of his chest. I don't know if you've tried that, but you never said you did or didn't, so I thought I'd bring it up.--Fullmetal Fan 20:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : :When I first came here, I cropped, resized it, everything and it always came out like that. So, yeah, I'd like to know what she did to make it like it is. Tommy-Vercetti 22:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's just like Fullmetal Fan said: I constructed a image that would fit the dimensions, so it wouldn't deform. It's actually a temporary image, since I'm trying to have a better edit of it, just didn't have the time, yet. ::And, yes, all of you can contact me if you want to! My e-mail (and MSN) is raquelgontijo@gmail.com. You could send me an e-mail and I'll forward you my facebook and stuff.Turdaewen 01:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was thinking, but I could have sworn I tried that already. I'll try it again. So for your email, does it work with MSN messenger or just email? I could do either one. Tommy-Vercetti 19:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It works as MSN... it's even easier to talk to me through msn than through e-mail, in fact. Turdaewen 23:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That's what I thought. I added you already though, so I thought you just hadn't signed on yet. Tommy-Vercetti 23:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am, but my msn hasn't shown any invitations... O.oTurdaewen 23:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I send it again? Maybe you could add me instead, since it's not coming in on your side. Mine is juststo4@hotmail.comTommy-Vercetti 23:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ling cameo image How come you removed that image of Ling's cameo in the 1st anime that I uploaded? Was it just unnecessary or something?